


Everlong

by goldenwhoran



Category: Don't Let Me Go - Harry Styles (Song), Fine Line - Harry Styles (Album), Kill My Mind - Louis Tomlinson (Song), One Direction (Band), Walls - Louis Tomlinson (Album)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No One Direction, Battle of the Bands, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenwhoran/pseuds/goldenwhoran
Summary: When Louis sees the up and coming rock band, Pale Rose, play and beat Louis' band at Battle of the Bands, he becomes infatuated with the lead singer, Harry. After everyone Louis' age goes off to college, deserting him in Seattle to rot away into oblivion, he meets Niall and agrees to join his band, Pale Rose. As Zayn, Liam, Niall, Louis, and Harry's success together as a rock band slowly builds, everyone in Seattle begins to fall for Pale Rose, especially for Harry and Louis’ songs, though none of their new found fans can figure out who Louis wrote the songs about.Inspired by the song "Everlong" by Foo Fighters.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Larry Stylinson, Niall Horan/Zayn Malik/Liam Payne/Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, One Direction & Original Character(s), Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Kudos: 4





	1. I Will Follow You into the Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by "I Will Follow You into the Dark" by Death Cab for Cutie. THIS IS THE ONLY CHAPTER THAT WILL BE IN FIRST PERSON. The rest will in third person.

I was instantly infatuated the first time I heard him sing in that smooth-as-velvet voice. Some might say it was “love at first sight” but more accurately it was infatuation when he first opened his mouth -- though I nor anyone who has ever seen him could possibly forget how he looked. His coffee colored curls swept across his face and rested in front of his ears, with just enough space to see his bold eyebrows frame him. His lips formed a confident grin, making his peachy cheeks full. His face was the kind anyone would find beautiful. 

He embraced the stage like it was his familiar friend, standing confidently in front of both his band members and the judges. The audience, for the first time I assume ever at Battle of the Bands, were as entranced as I was and the judges even more. We all hung onto every note he sang, and I could not help but feel jealous that others could hear him too. I wanted to hear him, just for myself. 

My father used to tell me that the world faded away when he first saw my mom. They were freshly fifteen at some school dance when they began never taking their eyes off each other. Even now, my mother longingly looks at the framed photo of him on the mantle as if her musing will bring him back. 

He, Harry, made the whole world fade away that day. I doubt he saw me among the other bands, his friends and family members then. But, to me, it was just us -- even though it would rarely feel like that again. 

Two years younger, he was somehow drenched in more maturity than I had ever possessed.

To this day, it is hard for me to think of him as younger than me with talent and charisma far beyond that of any average sixteen year old and my own. Though we were nothing alike, he always felt the same as me, like a mirrored reflection of myself. 

I never wanted to grow up. My mom always called it my “Peter Pan syndrome.” But when I saw him, when I met him, I wanted to. Because for the first time, I had something, someone, to grow old for.


	2. Dream On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by "Dream On" by Aerosmith.

"Be home late. I left money for you to order pizza.  
Love, Mom"

Louis skims the note, grabbing the cash off the paper. He reaches for his phone in his back pocket to call Bobby's, ordering a medium sausage and pepperoni pizza and a side of cheesy bread. Work felt way too long today and all he wants to do is drown the day away in cheese, bread, and meat. The children’s shoe store he works at is beginning to eat away at his soul, he thinks. It’s not that the work is too hard and he likes his managers enough but if he has to hear another pop song, which isn’t even his favorite music genre, ruined by Kidzbop, he is going to lose it. And probably on a kid he is fitting for shoes. 

He settles into the couch in the basement, now with the cash in his back pocket burning like his stomach for the arrival of his food. The couch still stinks of weed and beer even though he's now a month sober - and a month too long, Louis feels. He hadn’t drank or smoked since his supplier - he always felt weird saying dealer - had left for college like the rest of people in town his age. He couldn’t decide if he was more of a loser for not being able to get into college like his friends or for drinking and smoking alone. So he avoids drinking and smoking alone since he could at least help that. 

Though he isn’t sure he can call the boys he used to hang out with proper friends anymore. Lately, he’s been feeling like they were just his drinking and smoking buddies who used his parentless house and always unoccupied basement to hang out in. Especially when he considers that they were supposed to be a band. Louis was the only one who ever contributed songs. And even though most if not all of his attempts at songwriting sucked, he was at least trying unlike the rest who wanted to cover a song rather than put the work into making an original.

They never call or text anymore anyway. Louis tries to tell himself he doesn’t expect them too but he does, so he is always left feeling disappointed when they don't. But that feeling isn’t very new. 

He picks up the remote to find something decent to watch. It’s Saturday night so he feels there should be something good on but tonight the pickings are slim. He finally settles on a movie he’s never seen. Some action movie with a few explosions and gun noises. 

He watches, bored even though so much is going on in it. Maybe too much. So he searches again and finds a romantic comedy he’s seen an embarrassing amount of times. 

The doorbell rings, the ring vibrating throughout the old house. He drops the remote and quickly makes his way upstairs to the front door, hearing a faint whistle from outside. 

The whistling comes from the delivery guy, who has platinum blonde hair, clearly unnaturally colored and he’s dressed in his work uniform, clutching the boxes. Louis thinks he seems familiar but says nothing of it.

“Here you are!” the guy says, motioning for Louis to take the warm boxes. 

“How much do I owe you?” 

“22.69.”

“Here you go and keep the change for your tip,” Louis says, swapping his money for the boxes. 

“Thanks! Hah. 69.”

Louis tries hard not to roll his eyes, hoping he can now return to his movie and stuff his face. But the guy stops him.

“Hmm. Where do I know you from? I swear we’ve met.”

“Don’t know how we would’ve.”

“Wait, do you play guitar?”

“Uh...yeah…”

“Is it black with a stoner smiley face!?” the guy asks excitedly. 

“Yeah...how’d you know?”

“I knew we had met! We met at Battle of the Bands! We were both buying T-shirts and you were a dollar short.”

“Oh yeah! Niall, was it?”

“YES. Bro, how’d you remember?”

Louis feels regret for remembering his name after hearing him call him “bro,” but he continues on trying to be polite.

“Yeah. It was kind of you to help a lad out. Glad I get to repay you now.”

“No problem, bro.”

Louis wonders if their conversation has finally ended but of course it hasn’t. Niall continues on.

“Remind me your name?”

“Louis.”

“Yes! Zayn and Harry were talking about how they thought your band killed that cover of Pantera’s “Cemetary’s Gates.” None of us could stop talking about your guitar skills, man. You guys deserved second, not third. That dud of a band who got second...what was it? Escaping the Sun? What kind of trash ass name is that anyway?”

“Hah. Thanks. And they were awful. I can’t believe any judge could score them high enough to get second place. That had to have been rigged.”

“That’s what we all said!”

“Whose we all?”

“Our whole band.”

“Right. Pale Rose, was it?”

“YES. How do you remember names so well?”

Louis knows he usually doesn’t remember names this well but he definitely remembers the name of the bands they lost to...and maybe because he wanted to remember them in case they ever got famous. He had a weird feeling like maybe they would. And he remembered Niall’s name thanks to his name tag on his shirt, but he doesn’t mention that. 

“Gotta remember who we lost to.”

“Oh please,” he says, gesturing his hands down. “Damn, I’m sorry! I’ve been talking too long. Please tell me your food’s not turning cold.”

The heat still radiates in Louis’ hands despite how cold the Seattle wind is outside. 

“No it’s fine, mate.”

“Okay good. Hey, is that the guitar!?” Niall asks, eyes pushing past Louis to the chair Louis forgot he placed his guitar in this morning before he left for work. 

“Yeah, it is.”

“Mind if I…”

“Don’t you have more deliveries?”

“Nah. Dad owns the place. He knows I’m a slacker.”

“Oh...um,” Louis adds as he watches Niall delicately pick it up which Louis appreciates. He watches Niall strum gently, hands still attached to the boxes.

Niall stops playing, blurting, “Damn! I want one now. Especially hearing that sound you could make. Your band is way too lucky to have you. And you have this guitar. I’m the guitarist for our band and I could never do that solo you did. Especially on my piece of shit.”

Louis tries to take the compliment but feels a little sting hearing about his band — former band. He knows the only reason he has such a nice guitar is because his dad bought it for him a few years ago, the only gift he’s gotten since he left. Normally, he would have never accepted it, especially since it was from him, but it was way too nice and expensive, and exactly what Louis wanted, not to accept. It’s not like his dad, or “that guy” as he lovingly refers to now, has called him since. And Louis knows he only received it because his dad skipped paying child support for that year. 

“Don’t have a band anymore.”

“You ditched them for a solo career?”

“No. They went off to college.”

“Oh, you’re still in highschool?”

“No. I just didn’t go. It’s not for me,” Louis tries to lie. If he could get in, he thinks he would be studying psychology right now. Far away from here. 

“I get it man. I hate school. Only one year left for me and the rest of the guys. We all loathe that shit. If I could, I’d play music, get drunk, watch movies, and play videogames all day.”

“Exactly!” Louis finds himself agreeing. He looks down at the boxes. “You hungry? I ordered enough.” 

“Really? Because I’m starving,” he says, placing down the guitar. 

“Here. Let’s go to the basement. I’ve got drinks down there.”

“Can I bring it?” Niall asks, gesturing to the guitar.

“I mean, I guess?”

“YES,” he says very excitedly. But he holds back his excitement as he picks up the guitar like it’s an expensive vase he hopes he won’t break.

They make their way down the stairs. Louis, still unsure why he invited Niall, practically a stranger to him, into his house, is thankful for the company. It’s been too long since he’s had anyone over. 

“Stop! I love this movie,” Niall says, noticing the romantic comedy on. 

“For real?”

“Yes, for real.”

“Hah. Same.”

“It’s Harry’s favorite movie. I think he’s made us watch it 50 times. Hate to admit I had never seen it before him and now it’s one of my favorites.” 

“Harry?”

“Harry. He’s our band’s lead singer.”

Oh. That’s his name. Louis had wondered what his name was since he first saw him perform at Battle of the Bands. He even meant to ask for it from Niall when they were in that t-shirt line together at Battle of the Bands but Niall disappeared as soon as he offered Louis the extra dollar. He, Harry, was too talented to forget, but he had always been nameless in Louis’ mind. 

“He, Harry...he’s damn good.”

“I know. We all know. But try telling him. The guy barely believes a compliment.” 

“Seriously? He outsang every singer that night!” Louis exclaims with passion. He has trouble believing someone as skilled as him would not believe a kind compliment. 

“I swear we’ve tried to tell him.” 

Louis thinks back to Niall’s bands’ performance. He thinks about the smirk the guy, Harry, gave to the crowd before singing. To Louis, he almost seemed cocky. Like he definitely knew he was talented. And somehow Louis found the tinge of cockiness charming. It was the same kind that he found most lead singers of good bands had. 

“He’s fucking good,” Louis restates, getting up to grab sodas. “You like Mountain Dew?” 

“Yes. Love it.”

“Good. It’s all I’ve got besides water at the moment. I haven’t restocked the fridge since the guys in the band left for school.”

“Wait, did your band practice down here?”

“Yeah, over here,” Louis says, gesturing to the emptied square of space next to the fridge behind the couch Niall sits on that has a sliding glass window, allowing escape to the backyard. 

“Nice spot.”

“Yeah. It was. The basement has decent acoustics. And my mom works long hours so we never bothered her.”

“You don’t use it anymore?”

“Not really. Haven’t touched the guitar much since the guys left.”

“You should. You’re too good to lose it.”

“You sound like my mom.”

“Then your mom’s right.”

Louis slumps back onto the couch, handing Niall the Mountain Dew. They crack them open and begin stuffing their faces with food, watching the movie.

“Damn. I wish we had a rehearsal space,” Niall says, interrupting the long moment of silence they shared eating and watching the movie. 

“You don’t have one?” Louis asks, turning to him.

“Nah. We lost our space. Liam moved to another house a few weeks ago and doesn’t have a garage anymore. Just a stupid carport.”

Louis nods, turning back to the TV. But Niall continues.

“We tried rehearsing at my house but my mom almost killed us. She said the sounds of Liam’s bass and Zayn’s drums were giving her a headache. But everything gives her a headache, I swear,” he adds rolling his eyes. “The rest of us don’t have enough space, especially not for drums.”

Another moment of silence passes. Louis fixes his eyes on the screen, hoping this conversation won’t lead to where he thinks it might. 

“But you do,” Niall says with a smirk and raising an eyebrow. 

But before Louis can even say a word to protest, Niall blurts: “Join the band.”

“Wait, what? Join the band!?”

“Yes, join our band. Why? What did you think I was gonna say?”

“I thought you were gonna ask if you could use this as rehearsal space because the answer is no.”

“Nah. We could really use you in the band.”

“Don’t you already have four members?”

“Now, come on. You mean to tell me you dont think a band can have five members?”

“I think they can but it’s not always necessary.”

“Say that to The Sonics, Pink Floyd, The Rolling Stones, The Cure, Pearl Jam, Whitesnake, Aerosmith, AC/DC, The Strokes…”

“Okay, okay. I get it. But The Strokes weren’t always five.”

“Oh, I’m not done. Genesis, Snow Patrol, My Chemical Romance, Oasis-“

“I get it. I get it!”

“So you see my point. Some of the best bands had five members.”

“Not all of those are the best bands.”

“The hell you mean!?” Niall defensively asks.

“Really Genesis? I’ll even add to your list: *NSYNC had five members.”

“Yes and?”

“You like *NSYNC?”

“Oh please. Don’t act like you’re too good for them.”

“I’m not. I’m just saying they aren’t my favorite band.”

“Okay, they aren’t mine either!”

“What would yours be then? Genesis?” Louis says, trying to swallow his laughter. 

“No. The Eagles.”

“A good band. In fact, a four member band.”

“Oh shut up! Look, you don’t have a band and we don’t have a rehearsal space. And I could use some help on the guitar. You are too talented to not ask to be in the band especially now that you’re bandless,” Niall says with a smirk. 

“What about your other members? How do you even know they’re okay with a stranger joining your band?”

“First, we aren’t strangers. You invited me inside to eat pizza and watch a movie. Either this is a date or we are friends,” Niall says while Louis rolls his eyes.

“And second, I told you earlier none of us could stop talking about your guitar solo in ‘Cemetary’s Gates.’ Especially Zayn and Harry.” 

Louis' stomach feels full hearing the compliment, despite Niall interrupting Louis from eating every three seconds. And yet, he smiles, finding the annoying kid funny and charming. 

“Maybe.”

“What will turn that maybe into a yes?”

“Can I not meet the guys in the band before-“

“Oh yeah. Of course. We should all meet up. But if I like you, they’ll all like you.”

“What’s your sound even like? I mean are you guys more into covers or originals? You did both at Battle of the Bands, right?”

“Yeah. We like covers but we prefer to make our own music. Harry is pretty good at lyrics and Liam and I are good with melody. We harmonize with Harry too. Zayn always comes through with the perfect beat or baseline. He has a crazy high voice. Think Steven Tyler singing “Dream On.” Our sound is a mix of everything that inspires us. I don’t know...it’s different for each of us. But we all like rock.”

“The bands you listed...any of those their inspirations?”

“Probably all of them.”

“Even Genesis?” Louis adds.

“Seriously, quit hating on my guilty pleasures! So tomorrow?” 

“Tomorrow?”

“Yeah. Should I bring the guys by tomorrow? We can set up to play. See how things go. But I swear they’ll definitely like you and I think you’ll like them.”

“I guess so. But I have work until five.”

“That’s fine. We all have school till 4 anyway. So we will get out stuff together and bring it over after 5 to set up.”

“Let’s say 5:30?”

“Yeah, yeah. Sounds good.”

They turn back to watch the TV and continue eating. Louis notes to himself to pick up some beer and more sodas tomorrow before work. 

They keep watching, stuffing their mouths, laughing at the best moments, and talking about random things for a long time until Niall gets a text.

“Damn it. It’s my dad. He wants to close up and I got his car right now since mine’s in the shop. I gotta go, man. Thank you for the pizza. I’ll see you tomorrow at your first band practice,” Niall says, standing up to leave.

“That’s if I join the band,” Louis says, standing up too.

“I can show myself out. I don’t want you to miss the best part.”

Louis turns back to the TV to see the main characters finally declare their love for each other. In his head, Louis thanks Niall for not ruining the best part. 

“And you will,” Niall adds loudly as he reaches the top of the creaking stairs. Louis keeps watching the movie, slouching back down into the couch, finally getting to see the characters kiss as he hears the shutting of his front door.


	3. Acquiesce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first band practice.

Closing the front door with his only free limb, his foot, Louis tightens his grip on the bags holding the drinks and snacks from slipping out of his wet-from-the-rain hands. He tosses his keys, barely hanging onto his pinky finger, onto the little table that covers where Harry Potter would live, under the staircase leading upstairs. He heads down into the basement to set the bags on the kitchenette’s counter and unload the sodas and beers into the fridge. He opens the two chip bags, one hot Cheetos and one plain potato, and the box of cookies.

He never used to buy snacks for his former band. But he wanted to this time in the hopes of making a good first impression. Beer was a necessity for band practice, Louis always thought, which is why he had invested in a fake ID a few years back. He didn’t have any weed to share since his supplier had left for college. With everything set, he leans back, feeling quite proud and hoping the boys like it all. 

Whenever work felt slow today, so constantly, Louis reminded himself that he had band practice tonight. The anticipation seemed to make the day go by quicker.

Louis checks his phone: 5:10. He sulks down into the couch, with nothing else to do. He looks over at his guitar, resting where Niall had left it last night when he had gotten engrossed in the movie. He grabs it and sets it on his lap, a feeling so familiar, and begins to strum. The sound isn’t right, it’s slightly out of tune, so he adjusts it until his ears are pleased.

The doorbell rings, sending a vibration through the old house and Louis’ bones. He hurries up the stairs.

Approaching the front door, he finds himself taking a deep breath. Up until then, he had mistaken his anticipation to be from excitement, not nerves. He opens the door to find Niall with a smile much brighter than the gloomy, overcast (with sporadic spells of rain) day behind him. He holds his red guitar and a pizza box like he had brought the night before.

“I don’t remember ordering this pizza,” Louis laughs. 

“We always have pizza when we have band practice. It’s our thing. Ugh,” he laughs then groans, turning his head back to Louis’ long driveway. “The rest of them are being slow.”

“They need help?” 

“Yeah, we probably will. Zayn didn’t bring his whole drum set though, just the box drum. But we did bring an amp and, of course, Liam had to bring his entire keyboard and all it’s crap.”

“Here you can head to the basement and set the pizza down and I’ll go give them a hand and introduce myself.”

“Good plan,” Niall says, making his way inside and downstairs as if he’s been here a thousand times before.

Louis keeps the door open, suspecting that the other boys' hands will be too occupied to open the door themselves. He walks out and down the driveway. In the driveway, he finds who he assumes to be Zayn, grasping a box drum.

“You must be Zayn!”

Smiling, he answers, “Yeah. Hey. Louis, right? The ‘Cemetary’s Gates’ guy?”

“Yeah, Louis” he confirms. “Can't believe you remembered. Glad I have a fan,” Louis smirks. 

“Oh, you definitely do,” Zayn replies, returning a smirk back. 

Louis looks Zayn up and down. Not that Louis is attracted to guys, but if he was going to be, Zayn is definitely the kind Louis thinks he would be attracted to. With his perfectly quiffed dark hair, cutting jawline, big and beautiful eyes, and smoother-than-cream skin, Louis wonders if he always looks this pretty and perfect. 

“You guys need any help?” Louis asks. 

“We are fine.”

The guy who answered appears from the back of the car, holding on tightly to a keyboard with chords wrapped all over him.

“Yes you do,” Zayn says, dropping his box drum to help the guy unwrap the chords to organize them better. “Don’t let your chords drag, Liam.”

“Oh, Liam? Nice to meet you. I really don’t mind helping if you-“

“I got it myself, thank you,” he answers sternly, turning to walk into Louis’ house. 

“I don’t know why he’s being so grumpy today but ignore him,” Zayn tells Louis, as if to apologize, before grabbing his box drum and following Liam inside. He hears Niall instructing loud directions to them on where and how to set up. 

Louis decides to look in the car to find the amp Niall mentioned so he could help take in for the guys. He makes his way to the back of the car to check the trunk when he feels something bump into him. 

“Oops! I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to-“

“Hi. Harry, right?” Louis asks the boy before him. But he knows it’s him. He looks the same as he did months ago on stage, just longer curly locks. They make him look like a young prince.

“Uh, yeah. Sorry! I swung the mic stand back but I didn’t see you were there. Did it hurt?” he asks, putting down the mic stand, both of his hands moving instinctively to check the spot on Louis’ arm and shoulder where the stand hit. 

“When I fell from heaven, yeah a little,” he replies with an obnoxious smirk, making Harry pull back and cover his mouth to giggle. “Damn that was cringy. I should be the one apologizing for saying shit like that,” he smiles and Harry giggles again.

“I love cheesy,” Harry states, still laughing.

“But really. No need to apologize. I’m fine. I think I should be the one to apologize. I wanted to help but I think I’m just getting in you guys’ way. Especially Liam's.”

“Ignore him,” Harry rolls his eyes, smiling. “I will gladly take the help.” For the first time, Louis notices Harry’s dimples emerge when he smiles.

“Yeah? What do you need?”

“Too many things, Louis,” he charms.“But right now? Just help with the amp.” His crooked grin turns into another, even deeper, dimpled smile. 

Louis returns the smile, picking up the amp with both hands. 

“You got it by yourself? I was worried I had permanently injured you,” Harry jokes. 

“Oh yeah. I’m strong. Get me some spinach and I’m Popeye.”

“I can see that,” he laughs, turning to walk towards the house. When he’s no longer looking, Louis exhales, already feeling exhausted from carrying the heavy amp and embarrassed of the lame jokes his nerves had produced. He’s usually wittier than that. Louis had carried amps before but this one was deceivingly heavy. But there was no way he would ask for Harry’s help now that he offered to carry it himself. 

Harry moves at a pace much quicker than Louis since he only carries the microphone stand and a few different wires. Harry turns back to Louis when he reaches the front door to wait for Louis. Louis grins at his thoughtfulness. 

He follows Harry into the house and nods his head towards the basement door that’s open that sends a garlic aroma into the main floor of the house.

“I like your house,” Harry says when he reaches the bottom, turning back to Louis who now steps off the staircase.

“Thanks.”

“Did your mom decorate it herself? I love it.”

“Yeah she did.” He assumes Harry is just saying this to be polite as Louis had always felt the house was eclectic and scattered. Maybe a bit disorganized. She was certainly not a proper interior designer. 

“It feels so warm and comfortable here. Like home,” Harry notes, with his lips parted lifting up into his cheeks as he examines the room. Louis smiles, hearing that compliment. Though it wasn’t how he would decorate, he had always loved his home. Always felt comfortable here too.

“Beer!? Yesssss” Niall says, popping open the can and taking a gulp. 

“Niall,” Liam scolds. 

“Please take one. I bought them for us. You guys always have pizza at band practice? Well, I always have beer.”

“Oh I like you, mate” Zayn nods, grinning and grabbing himself a can. “Want one, Liam?” 

“I’m fine,” he answers, reaching behind Zayn for a soda.

“Suit yourself man,” Zayn says, closing the door and opening the can. 

“You want one, Harry?” Louis questions as he puts down the amp in the corner, heading to the fridge now. Harry follows behind him sheepishly but he answers confidently: “Yeah!”

Louis finds two, closes the fridge door, and hands one to Harry.

He takes it and pops the can. He sips bits here and there but does not down it the way the other boys quickly down their’s. 

“You don’t drink?” Louis asks Liam. 

“No. Someone’s gotta drive,” he responds sharply. “And I have kidney problems” he adds, taking another sip of his soda.

“Understand.”

“Liam only has one kidney,” Niall states, sounding a bit excited to share the fact. 

“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?” 

“It’s fine. I’m just careful ‘cause of it.”

“Oh, okay,” Louis says, taking a sip of beer. Liam and Harry take small sips of their drinks and look around the basement. 

“I was just thinking of Battle of the Bands before you guys got here. Niall and I talked about it last night and I have to say you guys killed it.” 

“Thanks man,” Zayn replies, grinning and nodding. 

“Yeah, thanks,” Liam says, warmer than he had been before.

“I loved you guys' cover of ‘Use Somebody.’ You have an insane voice, Harry.” Harry looks down at the ground to hide his dimples. “Oh and that Smashing Pumpkins cover of ‘Mayonnaise.’ I loved that.”

“Harry chose the covers actually,” Niall states. 

“Really? I loved them. Definitely showed off both the band and your voice.” Harry looks up now, dimples so deep in his smile. 

“Hey! I helped pick them,” Zayn adds.

“Liam, didn’t you play the bass? I don’t remember there being a keyboard on stage,” Louis asks Liam.

“I play both,” he answers.

“Oh. Hard baselines,” he attempts to compliment. 

“Yeah,” Liam just agrees.

“What kind of music do you listen to?” Harry directs to Louis as he twists one of the few rings on his hands. 

“I mean almost anything. But my favorites? Red Hor Chilli Peppers, The Script, The Fray, Foo Fighters, Kings of Leon, Oasis-“

“We should do Acquiesce! We do a mean cover of it,” Niall exclaims, turning to the guys. “You know it, Louis?”

“I actually do but I’ll pull up the chords on my phone just in case.”

“It won’t sound the same without the cymbals but sure,” Zayn adds slumping onto his box drum. Niall follows, plugging his guitar into the amp. Harry and Liam move to set up too, so Louis gives in, picks up his guitar from the couch, and plugs it into the amp.

Zayn counts down and Louis rips into the guitar. Liam raises his eyebrows, seeming impressed. But it doesn’t distract him from accompanying the riff with a trickle of the keys. Niall adds another guitar riff. Harry starts to nod along, smirking back at the guys. And suddenly, they’re all playing. And it doesn’t sound terrible. It almost sounds...right...even without the cymbals. And Louis only occasionally has to look at his phone for what chord comes next.

“I don’t know what it is that makes me feel alive,” Harry sings out to no one. And though no one is there to watch, he performs. His body moves to the song even though Louis would never call what he does dancing. His head leans back and forth as he sings lower notes and his mouth opens so big for the higher notes. All the boy's eyes fix on him. There is no questioning that Harry truly leads the song. His performance, the passion oozing out of his body and voice somehow makes the song feel even more electrifying than the two electric guitars.

Harry leans his head back closing his eyes, jaw cutting for a moment as hard as Zayn’s had, and his brown curls dangle as he hits some higher notes, sending a shiver down Louis’ back. How could he do that? 

Louis turns to Niall and follows him. Niall’s smile is big and bright, and Louis can’t help but smile back as he rocks and nods his head forward to the song, mimicking Niall. He thinks through the cheesy lyrics Harry sings but his smile only grows. 

And then the song fades out as if they are listening to it through headphones. 

“THAT WAS SO GOOD!” Niall exclaims loudly, bursting everyone into laughter. “See I told you guys he would be perfect!”

“He is,” Harry agrees. 

“We killed. He’s in,” Zayn replies.

They all look to Liam, who seems to be considering it all. 

“You are...good,” he finally lets out. 

“Was that so hard to say?” Zayn jokes.

“A little,” Liam answers, trying not to smile at Zayn.

“So I think that means you’re in.”

“Just like that? I’m in?” 

“Yep.” Niall says, shifting his guitar to put his arm around Louis’ shoulder. “Welcome to Pale Rose.” Louis looks around at all the boys smiling, even Liam, but stops at Harry, who beams his deep dimples.


End file.
